


Evan

by wiltshire



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0
Genre: M/M, Michael is always sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltshire/pseuds/wiltshire
Summary: This is unfinished I'm a mess





	Evan

Michael wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

The dull sound of raindrops hitting the window went mostly unheard by him. His head rested up against the glass but he wasn't focused enough to hear what was going on around him. Instead, his mind was elsewhere. 

He thought about the situation they were in and everything that had happened up until now. He blamed himself, of course. He'd always found some way to pin it on himself before anyone else, but this time he didn't have to try very hard to convince himself that everything was his fault. He was the one who had come back. He was the one who just let Shaun leave. He was the one who couldn't do that one thing for him.

Shaun's words still rang in his head from that night. Were his actions really what ruined everyone's lives over and over? He didn't want to believe it but a big part of him did. He knew that what Shaun had wanted was unreasonable. He knew that it would have killed him, but he regretted more than anything that he hadn't been able to do anything. He regretted letting Shaun leave like that, only for him to wind up dead. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking of what could have happened to him. 

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door to his room. It was already open so he didn't turn his head to see who it was, not even making any kind of acknowledgement that there was somewhere there. He wondered if his silence would get them to leave. The footsteps coming towards him made it clear that they weren't leaving, but he didn't move. 

Evan sat across from him on the window seat but didn't immediately say anything. Michael studied his face for a long moment. He lacked the eyes of pity or frustration that he'd grown so accustomed to seeing over the years. Pity was generally for his condition and frustration on the lack of progress he had made since he'd been released from the hospital. He'd been sleeping better, sure. That was the only thing he had gotten better with but it came at the cost of his nightmares getting worse and worse. He'd be lucky to go a night without having any at all. No, Evan's eyes had something unfamiliar in them: Genuine concern. 

It wasn't until Evan looked at him expectantly that Michael realized he'd been talking. It must have dawned on him that he hadn't heard a thing he said, because Evan repeated himself. "I asked if you were okay, man. You seem pretty out of it so I was worried." 

Michael considered what he said, but he wasn't really sure how to respond.


End file.
